


A Good Night Follows a Good Day

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Reconcilliation (Reaper Jessica Moore) [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little plotty, Being Unstuck in Time, Coming Untouched, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester UST, F/M, Fade to Black, I am the Fade to Black Faerie, Implied/Referenced Time Travel, M/M, Multi, PTSD as Time Travel, PWP without Porn, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sort Of, Time Agnosia, Unstuck In Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Sam is really in the present. So he decides it's time to reconnect with Jess. Immediately follows Unstuck.





	A Good Night Follows a Good Day

Their small dwelling has a main bedroom and a somewhat smaller “guest room” that is used when alone time is needed. Jessica waits and watches that night, and Sam smiles at her, open and genuine with his eyes asking the question, and when he takes her hand she follows him into the second bedroom. The sheets were freshly changed yesterday and she sits on the bed and feels herself sinking into the feeling of home.

“While I’m here,” Sam says, “Really here, I want to. So much, Jess. This is my dream, it always has been, I…”

“I know, Sam. I know. But….”

“Do you want to?” he asks, “I mean, really want to? Jess, is this what you want?”

“This is home. It always has been. You, and me, and now Dean, I wouldn’t have come home otherwise. This is what I want. But Sam, if it scares you…”

“Would you and Dean leave? Please, I need to know.”

“No, Sam. I…”

She sighs. “Listen. Listen to me. If you need more…”

“No,” Sam says. But she sees that his eyes say _not yet_ and then shame and pain follow close behind.

“Sam.”

“What?”

She leans up, pulling him close. He melts against her and whimpers, and the longing she hears is real. “Please. I wanted...this. I always wanted this. Please, Jess, believe me.”

“I do,” she whispers, and kisses him again.

“Please don’t go,” he says, and then he breaks open, and she recognizes it as grief, grief accumulated over those four years.

“What if it’s me who tortures you?” she asks.

“It’s not. It’s not. Please, Jess. It’s…”

And a torrent of love almost overcomes her and she pulls him closer and leans into him all at once, letting his physical form brace her.

She shakes under the feel of it and kisses him, grabbing for him.

“It’s never that I don’t want you,” he says. “It’s always that I do. In some times, some places, that just hurts more.”

And she knows. She knows he’s right. She can feel the force of it all and for now every other question is gone from her mind.

He loves her. He might even need her, and she might need him.

Such a bargain they made with the cosmos and these, the very strange results, tonight she’ll take them, and all the rest will be answered when it needs to.

She lets him press her against the bed, then, kissing and licking and stroking her, hungry and wanting. 

When it’s time, he kisses her and whispers, “Always. Always this. This is what I come home to.” And then he pulls away slightly, so he can watch her, because he knows what is coming next.

Her satisfied sounds fill the room, and they both know this is real, this is worth holding on to, this is everything that is worth fighting for.


End file.
